bzrockcomfandomcom-20200214-history
THE BORDER
Romanized Title THE BORDER Japanese Title THE BORDER English Title THE BORDER Music Tak Matsumoto Lyrics Koshi Inaba Release Date 1994 Romaji Mata atarashii namida wo misete Jikan wo kaese to kimi ga iu Beer de chotto mahishita shinkei de Hieta kotoba wo nagameteru Wakatteru yo ne, konya ga touge ni naru koto kurai Tamesareteru dake ai nante yobareru mono ga Itsumade tsuzukuno ka Oide yo, isshoni iyou mou hitotsu Yoru wo koereba tsuyoku nareru kara Dame ni wa naranai souna kantan ni Doushite nandarou sonna ki ga suru yo Hagureta karasu hane wo shimaikonde Tsuki wo mitsumeteiru Shashin mo zenbu moyasu nante Sukoshi tsukareteiru sei da yo Jiyuu wo nakusun jyanai ka to Nasakenai sakkoku mo shita yo Kondo koso kimi wo kirai ni natte shimau no ka Jishin mo nakunarisou Oide yo, isshoni iyou mou hitotsu Yoru wo koereba tsuyoku nareru kara Dame ni wa naranai souna kantan ni Doushite nandarou sonna ki ga suru yo Kokkyou no mukou ni sekai wa hirogari Mimi narenai kotoba ga afureru Yatto koko made kitan dakara Tsuide ni damasareta to omotte Oide yo, isshoni iyou mou hitotsu Yoru wo koereba tsuyoku nareru kara Dame ni wa naranai souna kantan ni Doushite nandarou sonna ki ga suru yo Japanese また新しい涙をみせて 時間を返せと君が言う ビールでちょっと 麻痺した神経で 冷えた言葉を眺めてる わかってるよね 今夜が 峠になることぐらい 試されてるだけ 愛なんて呼ばれるものが いつまで続くのか おいでよ いっしょにいよう もうひとつ 夜を越えれば 強くなれるから だめにはならない そう簡単に どうしてなんだろう そんな気がするよ はぐれたカラス 羽をしまいこんで 月を見つめている 写真も全部燃やすなんて 少し疲れてるせいだよ 自由をなくすんじゃないかと 情けない錯覚もしたよ 今度こそ君を嫌いになってしまうのか 自信もなくなりそう おいでよ いっしょにいよう もうひとつ 夜を越えれば 強くなれるから だめにはならない そう簡単に どうしてなんだろう そんな気がするよ 国境の向こうに世界は広がり 耳慣れない言葉があふれる やっとここまで来たんだから ついでにだまされたと思って おいでよ いっしょにいよう もうひとつ 夜を越えれば 強くなれるから だめにはならない そう簡単に どうしてなんだろう そんな気がするよ English Once again you show me new fresh tears You say that I should give you back your time With the senses that become a bit numb with beer I puzzle at your cold words I know that tonight is like climbing the most difficult part of the mountain I just wanna see until when this thing called love can go on Please stay, let's be together If we can get through another night, we'll be stronger I don't wanna fail it so easily What can we do beside this, that's what I'm thinking The lost bird has folded its wings Gazing fixedly at the moon Thinking about things like burning all our photos Definitely because I'm feeling a bit tired already Is it losing the freedom that causes this miserable hallucination Have I really come to hate you this time? I don't have such confidence Please stay, let's be together If we can get through another night, we'll be stronger I don't wanna fail it so easily What can we do beside this, that's what I'm thinking The world at the other side of this borderline is spreading wide Language that the ears are not accustomed to is flowing Finally making it to this place But I feel as if I've been cheated Please stay, let's be together If we can get through another night, we'll be stronger I don't wanna fail it so easily What can we do beside this, that's what I'm thinking